


Dancing in the Rain

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is under the influence</p><p>1 MW 100 drabble/icon challenge prompt: half naked, rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

The drugs coursing through his system lowered his already low inhibitions. Stripping off his tac suit, he left it in a pile, as he danced around in the warm summer rain. He loved the feel of the rain as hit his body and ran in rivulets downward. The drugs caused the heightened sensations of the rain on his half naked body, turning him on. Slowly sliding his hands down his body, he slid his hands under the waistband and would have pushed his boxer briefs down but Coulson calling his name, “Barton,” caused him to stop before he was naked.


End file.
